


Beautiful (But Cursed)

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sad and Sweet, Tumblr idea, Wait for it, but here, fluff at the end, i guess, i wasted so much time trying t write this, like burr, lo is exempt to that, look just be glad im writing, ro is beautiful, someones dream, soulmateyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Roman prince was born beautiful. The details of how it happened were unclear, but that's what ruined his life
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful (But Cursed)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to title, but its a decent read
> 
> i have a good omens fic in the works, so it might be a bit till the next post. I do plan to write something self indulgent for my birthday on sunday, so expect a bit of something  
funny story, i was trying to write burr and wrote butt in the tags. it fits.

All his life, Roman Prince had been beautiful. The details of how it happened were unclear, but that's what ruined his life.

Backing up a little, when Roman was born, there was a bit of confusion. His mother looked at her newborn son and saw the spitting image of her husband. Nobody else did. His father saw a perfect blond boy, with blue eyes and a stocky frame that suggested a future athlete. Doctors, nurses, they all thought this baby was flawless, but none of them saw the same child. 

Everyone who looked at him saw a perfect boy, the definition of beauty. 

When he was six, his mother started to see him differently. He grew more petite, feminine in her eyes. 

When Roman was seven, his parents divorced, and when he was eight, his mother married another woman, and Roman was raised by them. He never spoke to his father, and he was fine with that.

It's hard to make friends when nobody could recognize you. A child's idea of beauty was supple, changing from day to day. Roman would look in the mirror, and see himself, but his classmates saw someone new everyday. 

So Roman lived in solitude, without friends his age, with nothing but his imagination. 

When he was eleven, he started to ask people what he looked like. Once, there was a girl a few years older than him. She said he had cropped blond hair, hazel eyes. Freckles coated his face. Round nose. It was a normal face, and he would have gone on with his day, if not for what happened next. 

Just moments after he turned away from this girl, Roman spotted a boy of that exact age and description. He introduced them, they hit it off. Almost ten years later, he went to their wedding. So there were perks to it, but it wasn't often that happened.

The first time he brought a girl home, his mom's were delighted. 

Roman stepped cautiously inside. After looking back and forth, he started to quickly pull her up the stairs. 

"Who's this, Roman?" His mom raised an eyebrow and tucked a tight black curl behind her ear.

"Mum, this is Quinn. We were just going up to my room to hang out, until you interrupted us."

"Hello!" His mom said brightly. "I'm Teagan, Roman's mum! Dear, come meet the girl Roman brought!"

A woman ran up the stairs, still holding a dishcloth. "Hello! I'm Sadie, and you're...?"

"Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. Well," she gave a purposeful glance to her wife. "We wont bother you two." 

Roman liked this girl. When this same girl told him she was a boy, his feelings didn't change. 

He and Virgil dated for three years, then broke up. They stayed friends, but that was the end of Romans first relationship.

Years passed. Roman kept up his game. He tried stage acting. His curse ruined that opportunity. He moved into voice acting, where he excelled. 

Life continued as normal, until the day, he asked an unassuming man. Dorky, glasses, tie, he looked teacherish. Around Romans age. The only reason Roman talked to him was because he wasn't staring at a flawless godlike face, unlike most of the population. After years of descriptions that sounded nothing like him, Roman expected another "Devilishly handsome" "Stunning" or "Flawless". 

Instead, this man told him he had "Latino skin, if it's alright to assume, a stocky frame, green eye's, and reddish brown curls, along with barely noticeable freckles that only cover your nose. Why do you ask?" 

In that moment, Roman broke down crying on the street. One thing led to another, and now those two men are sitting on a couch together, listening to one of them tell his story." Roman finished dramatically.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Did you really have to do that in the third person? It sounds extremely conceited."

"Yes." Roman told him indignantly. "Before you ask, you are a dork, yes me and Virgil used to date, and no I don't have feelings for him anymore." 

Logan blinked. "Virgil and I." He corrected, before focusing on the bigger issue. "You'd better hope you don't! We're getting married in a month! Anyway," He changed the subject quickly. "Don't we have work to do? I still have a lecture to prepare, and you have a script to practice."

Roman leaned in. "Are you sure we can't do something a little more... interesting?"

"No." Logan told him firmly, pushing Roman off the couch. "Get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> its confusing and screwy i know.  
Logan is researching how it could have happened, he's not just standing by watching things be weird don't worry


End file.
